For a handkerchief
by lakemountain
Summary: My first SSD fanfiction. Enjoy !


Characters are Martha Williamson's, this story is mine

**For a handkerchief**

"It's a real shame that this little girl is waiting for an answer from her father, who has disappeared." said Rita.

Shane pinched his lips, walked out of the office, and stayed in the hallway.

A few seconds later, Oliver asked the others to stay and opened the door to enter the first corridor.

When he closed the door, Shane was from behind.

"Miss Mcinerney, is something wrong?" Oliver asked.

He slowly walked towards her. When Shane turned around, Oliver saw tears running down his face.

"That's a lot...too much for me, Oliver. I really made an effort... My father left when I was a child... he got very sick a few years ago when... I went... to the hospital... I was told... It was... no longer visiting time... When I... came back... the next day... it was... too late... Shane started.

She burst into tears and threw herself into Oliver's arms. He was surprised and then tried to calm her down.

"Shh, shh, shh, shh, shh, shh, shh, shh, it's okay, okay." he whispered to her.

It was five or seven minutes later. Shane relieved all the pressure and stress, she was now at ease. Oliver slowly released her from her embrace. He smiled at her. Shane was lost in the blue of his eyes.

Oliver took a handkerchief out of the jacket of his suit. He bent down a little to wipe away the last warm tears that ran down his face.

Shane smiled as he looked at the handkerchief, and saw that something was embroidered on it.

"Oh, your name is embroidered on it," remarked Shane.

"When I was a kid, I used to lose my tissues. That's when my grandmother had the wonderful idea of embroidering my name on all my tissues so that I would never lose them again," he replied quietly and smiling.

She smiled back at him when Rita pushed the door.

"Excuse me, Oliver, a call for you, I left the person on hold.

"Thank you, Rita. I'll be right there," Oliver said.

He gave Shane one last long look before returning to the office.

"Is everything all right, Shane?" Rita asked, worried about her friend.

"Yes, that's nice, Rita, I'm much better, thank you." she replied smiling.

Once the call was over, Oliver charged these colleagues with sorting. He decided that he would work on the letter himself later.

During lunch break, Oliver and Norman, work on the letter to the Mail box. As for Shane and Rita, they had taken sandwiches for picnics at Washington Park. They sat on a bench overlooking the lake.

"It's a beautiful day. And this sandwich looks delicious to me," Rita exclaimed.

"All right, I'll tell you everything, Rita...

"Oh, that's so cute!" Rita exclaimed.

"And a handkerchief with his name, embroidered by his grandmother," Shane added.

"Uh Shane, did he give you the handkerchief from the inside pocket on the left side of the jacket of his suit?" Rita asked.

"Yes, he told me he had a lot of them, why?" Shane wondered.

"I think this one is actually a little special. I know, because two years ago, we had lunch once at the Mailbox with Norman, and Oliver knocked him down. He started looking for him relentlessly, until Annie, a waitress, found him. He was relieved because he said it was very important to him. "Rita reported.

"Besides, I was planning on giving it back to him. Come on, Rita, I'll buy you a smoothie and we'll get back to work," Shane exclaimed.

She had regained her smile and started running under the sun, which made her hair shine. Rita was delighted to see that her friend was doing much better.

When Norman and Oliver returned to the office, they were given information about the missing father. He was actually a soldier on a special mission, who could not disclose his position. So the little girl thought her daddy was really lost. Shane felt left.

"Well, Norman, Rita, you're going to meet this little girl. They're two blocks from here. As for me, I'm going to hand this cart over to the reception desk. Miss Mcinerney, can you give this file to Eleanor, from the passport office, she's waiting for you, room 225," said smiling at the postal detective, holding the file for her.

Norman and Rita smiled at him too.

But who was Eleanor? What kind of character is that? Why did Oliver ask her to go and give her a document?

She didn't have time to find these questions, which she saw a lot of employees pushed carts, and rushed into the long corridor. It was the first time she went outside the office alone. After getting lost far from the office of the lost service, she arrives at gate 223, 224 and finally 225. She knocked and entered timidly.

"Come in, my child," Eleanor exclaimed, with a smile.

A quarter of an hour later, Norman, Rita and Oliver were already finishing up

A quarter of an hour later, Norman, Rita and Oliver were already finishing sorting mail. Shane walked in with a strawberry banana smoothie.

"Oh, Miss Mcinerney, you met Eleanor.

"Yes, she's adorable. She made me a strawberry-banana smoothie, absolutely delicious. Oliver, Eleonor, asked me to tell you that you sent her a real ray of sunshine," Shane said.

He smiled at her.

"Well, I think you've done a very good job. Rita, I think you have a doctor's appointment tomorrow; I'll leave you in the morning. Good evening and see you tomorrow," concluded Oliver.

The next day, Friday was particularly quiet. Spring was finally back. He hadn't had much work today.

At the end of the day, Oliver O'Toole made an announcement.

"Dear colleagues, with the arrival of the sunny days, I invite you to have an ice cream at Washington Park in Denver. !"

"Great, Gino opened the door," Norman added.

"Gino?" Shane asked.

"He's the one who runs the ice stand in the Park. It offers Italian and American ice creams and sorbets. We gave him a letter he's been waiting for three years. He's very sweet. Well, let's go, I'm hungry!" Rita exclaimed.

When Shane arrived at the stand, he saw a gentleman of a certain age, who still had a great deal of help in preparing the ice cream.

Oliver chose Italian vanilla-lemon ice cream, Norman and Rita, American chocolate cookie ice cream, and Shane, American vanilla-pecan nut ice cream. After tasting their ice cream,

They settled by the lake. Oliver, on the other hand, was sitting a little far away, watching a little duckling trying to reach the shore. Shane joins him.

"Well, Oliver, I think a lot of employees would dream of having a boss like you."

He started laughing.

"I apologize for the day before yesterday, I didn't want to..." Shane began.

"You don't have to apologize. That's our job, every day. Give a letter of apology, reunion, birthday card, invoices or love letter. These are just as many emotions. We must always pray and think with hope that a letter can reach its destination first and foremost, and also bring happiness to people. Our mission is to ensure that every letter is not lost," Oliver said.

"Thank you very much, Oliver. I forgot to give you back your handkerchief. I washed him and ironed him, here he is, Shane said, handing him the handkerchief.

"You can keep it Miss Mcinerney," Oliver replied with a smile.

Shane doesn't understand.

"You know, my grandmother embroidered this handkerchief especially. She told me this one day: You will offer this handkerchief to a special person who understands you, who does not judge you, who recognizes your qualities and your knowledge of being, who supports you when you need it, and who is attentive. And this person has a lot of values. No matter if you met him, in ten, fifteen, or thirty years, one day you will find him."

"Didn't you give one to your former wife?" Shane asked.

He laughs in silence.

"No, she would have found it ridiculous and childish. I know I'm not perfect; I have flaws like everyone else, by the way. Today, I know that I found this person and that it is... you... Miss Mcinerney." Oliver confided.

Shane giggled, and moved, tears began to come up in her face.

"Thank you for your confidence, Oliver.

"With pleasure, Miss Mcinerney.

A few days later, Oliver returned home one evening. He opened his mailbox, and discovered a small, thick envelope. He sat at his desk to read this note:

For a special person:

Dear Oliver,

You have made me understand how simple things can do wonders.

You have cheered me up, comforted me and shown me how much hope and promise you must always keep.

So I would like to offer you this as well.

Sincerely.

Shane.

In the envelope, he found a small cloth handkerchief, embroidered with the name Shane.

He smiled for a moment, took the handkerchief and gently put it in the inside pocket of his suit, the one that was near his heart.

The End.

Translated with Translator

Sorry, English is not my native language.


End file.
